A New Sky
by ElieTheLant
Summary: Sollux gets into trouble and has to run from the cops, hiding out in Karkats place for a few weeks. After awhile he finds about his roomie Eridan. Does Sollux keep running or will he soon settle down in a new town with a new lover?
1. Chapter 1

A NEW SKY

Your name is Kyle Vantas and what the fuck is this bullshit. You're on nookbook, minding your own business when he messages you; asking if he could crash at your place. who the hell does that? You don't even know this fucker.

Skyler Captor began pestering Kyle Vantas:

SkylerC: yo, can II maybe cra2h at your place toniight?  
KyleV: WHO THE EVER LOVING FUCK ARE YOU  
KyleV: AND WHY SHOULD I LET YOU "CRA2H AT MY PLACE"?  
SkylerC: II'm 2kyler Captor. That one kiid iin almo2t all of your cla22e2.  
KyleV: I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT.  
SkylerC: fuck. Ju2t let me 2tay over at your place.  
KyleV: NO  
SkylerC: ju2t one niight.  
SkylerC: you won't even know Ii wa2 there.  
KyleV: I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU  
KyleV: SO  
KyleV: NO  
SkylerC: plea2e?  
SkylerC: II'll do you a favor  
KyleV: OKAY  
KyleV: DO ME A FAVOR AND GO FUCK YOURSELF INTO NEXT FUCKING TUESDAY YOU LOW LIFE BEGGING PEICE OF SHIT  
KyleV: FUCK OFF CAPTOR  
KyleV: AND WHILE YOU ARE AT IT STOP USING A FUCKING 2 INSTEAD OF AN S AND STOP DOUBLING YOUR I'S  
SkylerC: ju2t. Come on.  
SkylerC: My fuckiing keyborad ii2 broken you fuckiing a22..Al2o 2tiicky  
KyleV: WHAT THE FUCK DUDE  
KykeV: WHO ARE YOU AND WHY AM I STILL TALKING TO YOU  
SkyleeC: iim that one kid with the 3d glasses  
KyleV: OH OKAY  
KyleV: I KNOW YOU I THINK  
KyleV: I SEEN YOU ONCE  
SkylerC: Do you liike mu2iic?  
KyleV: WHERE THE FUCK DID THAT COME FROM  
KyleV: YES I LIKE MUSIC  
KyleV: WHAT KIND OF SANE PERSON DOSNT LIKE MUSIC  
SkylerC:  
KyleV: THAT'S PRETTY GOOD  
SkylerC: II can 2end you more iif you'd liike  
KyleV: I DON'T CARE IF YOU SEND ME MORE OR NOT  
SkyleeC: here  
SkylerC:

You click the link to the next video and the screen goes black. Yellow letters appear, reading:

YO THANK2 FOR LETTIING ME CRA2H AT YOUR PLACE II'LL BE OVER TO FIIX THE COMPUTER IIN AN HOUR OR LE22  
-2KYLER

Throwing the keyboard down in frustration, you curse under your breath. What the fuck just happened.

Be Skyler:

You are currently talking to Kyle as it seems he wont let you crash at his place. Wow what a dick.  
You code a virus and put it into the right format then send it to Kyle, you hope he clicks on it. Of course he will. If he dosnt you'll send him another one. And another. And so forth.  
A little then less of a minute it says he's seen the link of the virus.

You wait.

The fact that his nookbook says that he is no longer online or receiving messages at this time, you grin, knowing that it worked, you pack up your shit, stuffing the few things that you can actually call yours. As in your laptop, phone, iPod, psp, big as fuck headphones and when you say big as fuck headphones you mean the big bulky ones DJ's wear. Your friend Dave Stider gave you a pair, knowing that, yes, you like music, but no, not in some crazy way he does. You are honetly starting to think that he gets off on his own beats.  
Anyway you grab some pants and a few shirts, not careing if they are clean or not.

You glance over at the small pill bottles to the right filled halfway with some intense shit..what if Kyle finds them? It might be risky but you toss them in the bag as well. You look around the dirty room for anything els you might need, to be honest you are not sure if you ever considered this place a home, you get stopped mid thought when you hear sirens pull in and red and blue lights flashing in the window. Fuck.

You pull the black bag arund your shoulder and sprint out of your room, hearing pounds at the front door as you sneak to the back. Shit, the cops are out there too. You make your way upstairs into the attic, hurrying when the pounding at the door gets louder and louder until you hear a snap. It feels like forever until you reach the attic. Staring at the window, deciding if you should jump out or not. It could be risky, considering your rib hurts like a bitch and its on the second floor window.  
Fuck it.

You pull out a book of matches and light one, dropping it onto the "chemistry set" that you got black maild into making. Not that you really cared. Not one bit. Nope.

It catches immediately from all the gas and chemicals. Not waiting you open the window and jump, landing on a bush just on the side of the house. Fucking rib is aching agian. You get up and brush yourself off, making sure that your backpack is safe around your arms and back. You run even though your rib hurts. You run like fucking crazy to the school campus. You hear a big boom behind you, along with a few mangled cries.

Well goodbye house. And er..a few cops.

You skid to a halt, panting to catch your breath. You're in the park, a block away from the school. A block away from soon to be safety.

"hey my lisping friend" Gregory says in a husky voice, as if he just woke up but really thats just his normal voice.

"thup Greg" you lisp at the clown. You hate your speech and my fuck have you tried everything to help stop it. Well..not everthing because damn you are one lazy motherfucker.

His lean tall body hunches down to pick something up from the ground. A dead flower? okay whatever. A wrist full of metal bracelets with varius smilely faces on them and adresses that probably belong to children clanking together in the process of his movements.  
"call me gamzee, bro. Thought we talked about this."  
He gets back up, with a dead crispy yellow dandelion in hand. He almost stands up all the way but he is slouching over a tad.

"yeah, what the fuck ever Gregory" you spit at him far to angry to bicker at this point. "I'm in a hurry. Goodbye."

He glares down at you. His face looking a tad more scary, because of his scars. His wild hair sticking up in places that he probably never touched with a brush before. eww. "I thought I MOTHERFUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO USE MY REAL MOTHERFUCKING NAME" His voice raised.

Well shit, you were hoping to get stoned Gre-er..Gamzee instead of sober.

Backing away a little you are able to speak. "woha, calm down gamzee it wath an honetht mithtake." you breath heavily out your nose. Knowing that, no, it was not an honest mistake. "look I jutht.." you stop.

"I jutht fucking can't deal with your thit right now." you finally spit out. Voice barely quivering "I didn't even want to run into you. Becauthe of you my Fucking houthe ith a dithathter!" well thats mostly your fault but you cant bring yourself to care right now considering you are full of adrenaline. "Becauthe of you I can't thow my face around town!" you start to shout profanities at the clown.

"..thit if I wathn't in a hurry I'd kick your athh." you spit at him, walking away from this conversation.

You're just passing him when you feel a sharp pain around your neck. What happens next comes so quickly that you cant think right.

Be Kyle:

You're standing outside of your dorm room, waiting for this fucker who claims to be coming over. You decide that just yelling at this douche won't be enough, and that when you see him he'll be greeted with a fist of furry. Just thinking about your computer pisses you off. Who the fuck does he think he is? Blowing up another persons computer and all. Fucking dick.

It's been over an hour since the virus attack, wondering if he might still come, you glance to the right hearing heavy breathing and loud footsteps. You see a person limping towards you.

Blood dripping down his forehead, sticking his blond hair to his head..ouch it looks like someone tore out his snake bites. His lip is bleeding with such force that it looks like red soda overflowing from his mouth. His glasses are broken in a few places, leaving a few holes in the glass. Now that looks funny as hell.

"Are you Skyler..?" You let out softly. Because damn if it wasnt for all the blood he might really look good.

The boy stops in front if you, leaning on the wall for support. "...yeah, can I come in?" he is now shaking, his breathing trembling, hands around his stomach, holding tightly. "..pleathe?" he lisps.

oh shit thats kind of cute.

Without saying a word you fling the door open, helping Skyler into your dorm room. As in putting your arm arund him.  
Hey a man can want cant he?  
At least you hope it is him. Because damn you are not going through another embarrassing one night stand that you planned over a chat client but in the end it ends up being the wrong person. Just some horny guy that turns out to be the guys older brother. And you are pretty sure he enjoyed himself by all the sounds he was making. Oh boy, let me tell you, don't fuck an Ampora, they are all talk and no bite.

Half carrying Skyler to the bathroom, you set him on the edge of the tub. Leaving him in there to go get a rag.

You come back running water, warm water. You approach him, only stopping a bit when he looks up at you. Mis matched, blue and brown eyes, look into yours. They looked a pained and..was that curiosity?  
You slowly reach up dabbing the cloth on his cut lip first. His eyes clench shut. He tightens his grip on the tub. You move the cloth slowly across his face under his nose, up to his forehead. Only a scratch so you're relived.  
Wait. Relived? You only just met him.

You spend god knows how long cleaning his face. Fuck.

Fuckfuckfuckfuck. He's cute. Fuck are you blushing? Stop it. He is hurt Kyle. Stop it. Damn he's hot. No. You don't even know him.. Yet.

Moving the cloth away and plunking it into the sink full of dirty water. When was the last time this dick head took a bath? You at least had to drain it twice because of all the blood and dirt. "are..you okay?"

He just looks at you. "Uh. Yeah I think tho" Damn, his lisp is cute as hell. "thank'th.."

"are you hurt anywhere els? You where griping your stomach pretty tight when you stumbled over to me."

"jutht my ribth."

"let me see" you demand.

"heh trying to thtrip me of my clotheth already?" he smirks up at you. "at leatht take me to dinner firtht"

"fuck no. I'm just. Fuck I had a friend who died because he got attacked. Just fucking let me see your god damn ribs."

He freezes. Slides his backpack off his back, with a thud it hits the bottom of the tub. Looking up at you he slowly takes off his black and yellow striped shirt. Only getting up to his navel, he stops. Dropping the shirt and clenching his side once again.

Without thinking you reach down. Slowly grabbing the hem of the shirt, and you rise it. Over his no abed stomach, over his ribs, and tugging lightly to get it off his head.  
You look down. Seeing his body covered in bruises. His left side of his ribs are so bruised that you think some might be broken.

"what the fuck happened?"

He just looks down at the tiled floor.

"look I know we just met but for fucks sake. What happened"

"can I take a thower?"

"fuck you. Tell me what's going on first."

" I fell"

"liar"

"jethus, jutht let me thower"

"tell me you little shit, i swear to gog I will fucking ruin you if you don't"

"what the fuck ith wrong with you?"

"your mother. Now tell me what's going on."

"fuck you"

"gladly" you bend down, slowly parting your lips to run your tongue over them. Your face is inches away from his. "tell me or ill push you"


	2. Chapter 2

A NEW SKY

Your name is Skyler Captor and you are in your crushes shower and you might or might not be touching yourself. Okay well he got you all riled up in the first place.

After he threatens to push you he also kind of strips In front of you. Okay thats a lie, you peeked out of the door and watched him change.

You filthy pervert.

You turn off the water and stumble out still kind of shaky from your orgasm. "can I have a fucking towel?" you yell/ask

You hear a few things fall and some cursing. "yeah just fucking hold up!" kyle shouts back.

You stand there awkwardly for a while, waiting for the towel.

"uh..here" kyle opens the door just slightly, enough to put his hand through and hand you the towel.

You grab it, instantly covering your crotch. "thankth" you mumble out.

The door closes and after a while of just standing there, you start to dry yourself.

You're pretty sure you're dry enough to walk out, opening the door, towel now around your waist, you see that kyle has someone over. Not just someone but John Egbert. That fucking famous guy who created this high tech fan, everyone practically has one, everyone but you. Mostly because you no longer have a house and you are almost always dirt poor. Oh well it's just a fucking fan.

"so then he sa-" John stops mid sentence and just looks over at you.

John could be considered cute, but not really your taste. I mean, the boy is wearing a fucking bright blue hoodie with dark blue pants and those godawful clogs. They are so..pink.

"This is skyler, my new uh- how long do you expect on staying anyways? A day? A few weeks?" Kyle looks at you annoyed.

"I wath hoping on talking about that later." you smile.

Johns face brightens a little. "hey skyler, nice to meet you, I think?"  
He looks down a little.

Kyle just stares at you and mouths something.

"what" you ask.

"dude go put on some clothes, we just met." Kyle says bluntly, looking tired.

Oh. Where did Kyle put your bag?  
"where'th my bag?" you look around the room, wow it's a fucking mess. Pop cans everywhere and his shirts in a pile to the left. His bed is neat at least..Is that a cat dish?

"should be in the bathroom" he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"oh.." you head back into the steamy room, you find your bag next to the toilet. How you missed it is a fucking wonder...wait.  
"Where the fuck ith my glathheth?"

"oh those? I threw them away. They had holes in them so I thought you woul-" you stop him.

"why the fuck would you throw my glathheth away!" he looks a little stunned. Johns texting someone as if he's unfazed by all this.

"I didn't-" he starts.

"fuck it" you sigh.

"I'm sorry, I could get you a new- wait what?" he looks up at you, stopping his rambling.

"never mind. It'th okay I jutht don't feel right without them. I'll get a new pair, don't worry about it."

"you sure I mean it's no big deal."

You shut the door again, unzipping your bag to at least get something on.

A.A got them for you. You can't just..replace them.  
==

You exit the bathroom once again, this time with sweats and a black t-shirt with a power mark in the middle.

Kyle looks up at you from his bed, stopping his hand movements that he was doing to get the fully white cats attention.

"where'th John?"

"right here!" you hear John yell from the kitchen.

Okay whatever.  
"look dude I'm thorry to crathh at your place and everything but I really need to thtay here for a while." you might as well explain this now then never.

He just looks at you, unamused.

"I wath hoping to thtay here for a while if that'th okay with you. My um. My houthe ith kind of..well let'th jutht thay I have thome ironth in the fire." heh. Literally.

"you can fix my computer then leave." he practically barks at you.

Oh shit. You forgot about that. "I'll fix it but ath long ath I can thtay here for a week or two." you smirk.

"Skyler, I'm busy and I don't even know who the fuck you are." he sighs. "maybe if you bothered to talk to me beforehand then yeah. But there is way to much stress on me as it is."

You shift awkwardly. "tho I can-"

"I made muffins!" john barges in in the conversation you where having.  
Fucking great.

Kyles face brightens up and practically runs to the kitchen, leaving you behind.

"Skyler you can have some swell! In fact I made a special one just for you." fuck. Free food, you can't argue.

You walk into the kitchen, it's very small but hey so is kyles di- no. Stop. That is not okay.

"here, Skyler!" John hands you a big muffin.

You frown. "what's in it?" it smells great but you can't really tell what inside of the flaky thing.

"oh! There's some blueberries in there."

Uh huh. Okay. You take a bite of the thing and you regret it instantly. You spit it out on the floor. "why the fuck does it taste like that!"

John starts laughing his ass off the moment you said that.  
Kyle on the other hand is just walking out of the small room, smirking. "it has salt in it!" John laughs even harder.

You throw the muffin on the counter and just curse. "dick."

Johns leaving by the time it hits three something am.

"okay fix my computer." Kyle says shutting the door after John.

"okay okay fine." you sigh, looking up from your cup of orange juice. "where ith it?"

Kyle just walks into another room. Might be his bedroom. "coming shit stain?"

Jumping up, you head to the bedroom. Oh shit. It's not his bedroom. Well there's a bed in the corner thats all thrashed up with blankets and a shit ton of romcons. His floor is covered in movies and you can't see his wall, it's all covered in posters. " dude ith thith like.. Your worthiping room?"

He looks annoyed. "no this is my room dick."

"then why ith there a bed out in the other room?"

"that's my uh..room mates bed."  
He looks at the blank screen of his computer. "fix it now."

You sigh and sit down in the chair that's for the desk, that you cant really see. It's covered in a shit ton of peace tea cans, and movies. " okay princethh"

Cracking your back you start to unlock everything your virus locked.


	3. Chapter 3

A few months in the past

The night was hot and full of sweaty people. Your name is Skyler Captor and tonight you wait in the club for the drugs you are going to have to sell.

The music is to loud and is giving you a headache as the time ticks by. Some kind of shitty techno that you dont know the name of. Almost all the songs sound the same anyway. You do enjoy some dnb every now and then but for the past hour of shit music is to amount of people that has gathered around the bar you are currently sitting at is getting a little to crowded as well, why they chose to surround you now is a fucking wonder. Where the fuck is Gregory at?

"another honeythuckle pleathe" you sigh, barely looking up at the bar tender. Hmm. He's kind of hot. Big round eyes, glasses that take up most of his fucking face. A round child like face. Sure is a pretty boy, he has blond spiked hair with what looks like some purple that's acting as an ocean just above his forehead. You wouldn't mind showing him your honey suckle if you know what I mean.

This job is way to stressful as is, yet that fucking insane clown never shows up on time. You are debating on just waiting up in the dj booth with Dave or staying and hitting on this new bartender.

Just as you're about to get up and leave, drink ignored, you see Gregory walking over. Fucking finally. In a hurry you chug about half of your drink, you're going to need it.  
You can already feel the drink easing some stress, walking over to Gregory, because you know, he fucking decided to just stop walking and just stand there rocking his head to the beat of the music. No big drug deal that he's going to do. Nope. Not at all.

"thup."

Gregory looks down at you. Wow he's fucking tall. "sup my main man." he flicks your nose. "ready for some motherfucking wicked shit?"

"yeah whatever jutht give them to me." you just want to go home and read porn.

"aight aight but this isn't the norm." he looks you in the eyes now. "it's not safe to talk out here, let's get our motherfucking walk on."

"where would we be going then? And what the fuck do you mean not the norm it'th alwayth been the same thhit for ath long ath I thtarted working with you athh dickth."

He drapes one arm around you and starts heading you to where the door is. "chill bro, the guys outside he has more motherfucking information than I do."

Wait there is more than one person this time?

- outside in some fucking car.

You look around the cramped van. Gregory sitting right next you and this loli girl with an anime cat hat on next this body builder that looks kind of..uncomfortable.

"so Gregory has told me that you have the highest sells." the muscle man says. "if you would sell from us that would be great"

"You would get profit out of it!" the girl says. "but if you don't sell anything." she glares at you. "I wouldn't mind cutting you."

Holy shit that's scary.

"Nyla, please, don't scare him away yet."

The girl pouts a little before agreeing.

"tho uh..what are we thelling?" you ask. Gregory seems to be comfortable in his seat.

"Are you familiar with MDMA? Well don't ever fucking call it that."  
The sweat machine barks.  
"my bad. -freaking-"

Did that dick just correct himself?

==Later  
You guys sort some stuff out and after a while you decide to walk home. Drugs in hand, more like coat pocket.

You arrive at your place. Not really home but a place to sleep. You jiggle at the doorknob, fucking thing has been broken for a few weeks.  
"AA?" you call out. She should be here tonight, after all she is your girlfriend and lives with you.

You don't hear anything.

"aa?"

She would normally answer right away along with some food for you.

You start walking to your bedroom you each share. "aa?" you call out again.

You try to open the door. It's locked. You start pounding on the door. "Amelia? Are you in there?"  
You jiggle the doorknob trying to loosen it when you hear a moan. Is she hurt? Oh fuck did something happen to her?

"AMELIA?!"  
You keep trying at the doorknob and pounding at the door with the other.

"AMELIA ARE YOU ALL RI-" the door opens.

She's standing there, all sweaty and out of breath, half naked in only a bra and..hmm no panties.  
"Skyler? I thought you where going to be late. I mean thats what you texted me anyways."

Shit you did text her telling her that you might be late. Might.

"what'th going on? Are you alright?"

She sighs and reaches for your glasses to take them off. "skyler, I'm fine. But are you?"

"what do you mean? I'm fine."

"the past few weeks we haven't you know. Made love but that's not all." she folds the glasses and places them in your hand. "you've been going out more and more plus I can't get to the attic without you freaking out and throwing stuff. Sometimes you don't even seem like you."

What the fuck is she talking about?

"skyler, I know you care about me but I think we should brake up."

Wait what? "aa? Are you um are you thure?"

"she fucking said so didn't she?" a new voice calls from behind aa.

"Victoria! Silence."

"whaaaaaaaatever you say lord cum guzzler."

"who the fuck ith that?"

"skyler I think I should tell you something." she closes the door. "I'm a lesbian. And I like Victoria, well we fuck nothing more."

"What the fuck doeth that mean?! Tho you've been cheating on me with a...A fucking chick!" you throw your hand up, placing the glasses in your pocket. "how fucking long hath the been happening!"

She just looks at you.

"I thhould have the right to know!"

She opens her mouth and closes it.

You slam your fist into the wall, leaving a small hole. "tell me! How long have you been thneaking around!"

"I was not sneaking around! You where just to out of it to even listen to me skyler! I tried telling you I swear but you would just look at me with a vacant look in your eyes..I have needs skyler, I have the right to feel loved but when I'm with you I feel..I feel invisible!"

The door opens behind her.

The last thing you remember is a fist flying at you and Amelia's crys for Victoria to stop.

Stop what? well hell if you knew that Victoria was a boxer. or even was wanted for murder of a man. Hell if you knew that things would end up like this you would have said no all those years ago. But then again you wouldn't be here right now if you weren't.

My name is Skyler Captor and so far this is my life.


	4. Chapter 4

"Skyler. Get. The. Fuck. Up." A grouchy sounding voice demands.  
You groan and roll over.

"for fucks sake you sack of shit wake the hell up." who the fuck is that? You don't really care unless they keep bugging you. You're so warm and cozy.

You are almost asleep all the way when you feel someone kick your foot that just so happens to be dangling off the bed. "I fucking said wake up." A sharp voice snaps again.

You turn around and practically growl at the person who is calling for you to wake up. "what? Who are you an why are you in my houthe?" you slur. Still kind of asleep.  
You where always seeing things or hearing things right when you wake up. It's a cures, really. You can never tell from reality or not.

"for one this is my place, for two you are on my bed that I need for sleep. I also need you to fix my computer again so if you could get up and do that that would be great."

You open your eyes fully and what you see kind of takes your breath away. Deep brown eyes looking at you- no more like into you. "'m up" you look down at his lips..holy fuck you just.. It wouldn't hurt if you..

You sit up, papers and dvds fall to the ground, you lean towards those all so kissable lips. You're so close just a few more inches.."Skyler" no don't move them, stay still. Almost..ah there.

Your lips connect and it feels great. They taste like cherry flavored coke. You lick at his lips, he doesn't open them. Talk about rude. You stay like that for a while until he pushes you away.

You sir, are now awake. Has a slight pounding headache but still awake.

"Skyler, what was that?" Kyles voice softens, almost to a whisper; you can see his eyes growing wide ever so slightly. A slight blush creeping up on his cheeks making his brown eyes look as if there was a tint of red to it.

Think Skyler, think.

Your stomach lurches and there is bile in your throat. It seems as if the butterflies want to escape out of your mouth.

"it wath um..it" you stop. The butterfly feeling becoming more intense, your stomach lurches one more time. You feel like your about to explode from the inside out.

"it was what?" he speaks more clearly now, eyes filling with anger instead of the soft look he gave no more than s second ago.

"I feel thick" you quickly get up, Kyle moving out of the way. You stumble as fast as you can to reach the door in time but sadly you do not.

You trip and fall, causing you to up chuck on Kyles nice dirty floor. The gross liquid burning your nose and leaving a nasty taste in your mouth afterwards.

Great you threw up in a total hot strangers room. Well kind of stranger.

"Fuck are you okay?" Kyle runs to your side. His eyes widen. "Skyler there is fucking blood in your vomit"

You look down. Ew. The green/brown liquid seems to dance with the red of your blood when they mix.

You look up. "Thorry" you manage to say. Filling dizzy as fuck. Head pounding even worse now.

"Don't be I'll be right back to get you a towel and see if my fucking roomie is back to give us a ride to the hospital." he swings his door open, yelling a name but you're suddenly tired and the world seems to want to go black for a while. But hey once you go black you never go back.

Literally.

You wake up, well kinda. You can hear what's going on around you; that's about it.

"Do you understand you can go to jail you fucking cunt"

"I know fully and have they stopped me yet? Nooooo."

"you killed my best fucking friend, how can you be talking so calmly!"

"You might want to stop yelling Kyle, seriously don't you have manners for the sick?"

"I do but when a fucking dickless moron starts shit with me and my new friend you're going to get fucking yelling."

There's knocking at the door.

"Can I uh..come in?"

"Of course you can, buddy"

"Sorry but he is not your buddy" a deeper voice peeps in.

"hey tavbro"

"Hey Gregory!"

"what the fuck ever I'll be in the cafeteria."

"Come on tav let's go with Kyle"

"but I just got here, I uh want to see the new guy."

"Well you can stay but I bet there will be pudding downstairs."

"pudding? Okay I guess I'll go."

The door shuts again.

You can hear some shuffling and a sigh.

"fuck"

You pass out again.

When you come to there's more noise.

"so w-what happened?"

"I guess there was bleeding in his stomach for about a week, they are surprised he even lived."

"holy shit, really?"

"Your fucking friend almost killed him"

"V-vic?"

"Yes Vic"

"w-well, I'm sorry ta hear that Kye"

"it's Kyle, stop making my name sound fucking dumb."

You open an eye, kyle's standing next to a person who looks fairly similar but you can't put a name to his face.

The mystery boy looks over at you. He seemed to notice that you woke up.

"Kye, he's aw-wake now." the mystery purple eyes guy says.

Kyle turns around, glaring daggers at you. "Morning dick cakes. You know why you're here?" if looks could kill it be a murder scene up in this joint.

No, no you don't, all you know is that you blacked out in a puddle of your own barf in kyles room. The thought alone makes you grimace.

"Thanks to hipster boy over here, you're lucky to even be alive"

Wait douce boy saved you?

"Thanks ta me, I got you in the fucking car fast enough. You also need to pay for the damage you made w-with all the up chucking you did w-while past out. I don't ev-ven know how that's possible but w-whatev-ver it's all over my back seat already." he shrugged, a look of worry and hate all over his face.

You notice a stutter.

Wait, where Is your shit anyway?  
You try and speak but words don't come. You open your mouth a few times.

"hold on." Kyle says, he hands you a glass of water, at least you hope it's water. The thought that he would poison you is just silly but you can't help but worry none the less.

You sip at the liquid only to gulp the rest down seconds later. You hadn't realized how thirsty you where.

"where ith my thtuff?" you manage to say, still holding the now empty glass. Your voice surprised you, the bark you had in your tone was now a soft purr. God damn it, you're supposed to sound manly not like a scared child.

"shut up and drink some more w-water, alright?" Random man says this time.

You hand over the glass and he gets up and walks out of the room.

"Tho.." you start but as soon as He had left Kyle had turned around.

"What the fuck Skyler?" he barks.

"what do you mean?"

"don't play dumb you fucking dip shit, I was talking to Victoria and Gregory, how come you never told me that you where involved with them? Let alone leave out the information that you no longer have a house you dip shit."

"I uh..we jutht met, well you jutht met me two dayth ago?"

"it was last fucking night and what do you mean I just met you? Where you stalking me?"

"no- NO, I jutht theen you around camputh and we have a few clathheth together and I alwayth thought-"

"Thought what, Skyler"

"Thought you had a nice fucking rump, okay? Tho I would thend you methhageth on pethterchum. Doeth TwinArmageddons ring a bell?"

His face lighten ups a little at the familiar name. "That was you?"

"yeah"

"Well fuck, I thought you where a huge fucking dick but as it seems I was right. Also get better fucking pick up lines, alright?"

"They are fine, you jutht have bad tathte"

"bad taste? Oh please"

Purple random man- (you know what. Fuck it.)walks back in with a full glass of water. "here." he hands it to you.

You take it.

"tho how long do I have to thtay in here?" you ask no one in particular.

"A few-w w-weeks." Random guy responds. "You should get some rest though. Oh yeah I'm Eric, Kye's room mate"

You sigh, drinking half the cup and handing it back to Eric. you don't want to but do you have a choice? You're going to be in here for a while after all.


End file.
